


Connection

by JoAsakura, PrettyArbitrary



Series: Catdads [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward tiny bathroom sex, Jesse embraces his inner furry, M/M, Weaponised sexy tails, cat/human hybrid, catdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Jesse bares his soul to Jack and Gabriel during a pre-mission dye job. And gets more than he could ever imagine in return.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Arbi this ages ago for her birthday. I'm sorry it took so long!!!

Jesse had to admit, despite the vaguely ammoniac smell coupled to the “fresh floral scent” of Clairol “Omnic Blonde 8a”, and the crick in his neck from being hung over the sink, he wasn’t having a bad day.

Not to many people could say they’d had their hair coloured by a billion dollar super secret half-feline war machine, after all, and despite his broken voice as he hummed, Jack's claws lightly massaging his scalp almost made Jesse want to thump his leg in sheer pleasure.

Gabriel had picked the colour, then retreated as far away from the bleaching process as was possible, after a drop of the solution had narrowly missed the black velvet gloss of his tail. “Ok, McCree, let’s review.” Gabe yelled from the living room as Jack rinsed him.

“I'm gonna be interviewing Ronaldo Vasquez, safety director of Lumerico’s emergent technology division, about his three time grand champion blue smoke Persian, Aladdin, for Cat Fancy.” Jesse shouted back over the water. He was wearing Joel Morricone’s New York accent to roll it around in his mouth, making sure it fit before he went in. It almost felt like he was back in Blackwatch again. “While I'm getting the scoop of the litter, you two are going to be casing his home office for access info for secure facility. I got it.”

“And what’s the danger signal?” Jack asked, dropping a towel on Jesse's face with a grin.

“He reminds me of a cat I met in Geneva.” Jesse snorted, rubbing his head and looking at himself in the mirror. The almost buttercup-yellow shade was a far cry from the delicate blonde the smiling girl on the box sported, and an even further cry from Jack’s white-gold. His beard looked even more scraggly and dark than usual next to it. “God damn, Reyes. What the fuck did ya get fer mah head?” He slipped back to Jesse McCree as Jack laughed beside him.

“Listen, this is not a fucking salon, kid. We don't exactly have time to do a proper lift and toning, so this is what you get.” Gabriel padded to the door as Jack rummaged through the shopping bag for the razor and foam. “Thankfully, no one has ever seen Joel Morricone in the wild, but we have to make sure he damn well doesn't look like well known fugitive Jesse McCree.”

“One. Ah am almost forty, you bastard, stop callin’ me a kid.” Jesse muttered as he rubbed the towel through his hair again. “And two, you have a worryin’ amount’a practical knowledge about hair colour fer a man who shaved his head all the years I worked fer him.”

“I wish we still had those pictures of him in his Manic Panic phase. Bright pink and purple. His mom sent them to me, and…” Jack paused, ears flattening and the razor loose in his hands as his blue eyes grew distant. He sounded for all the world like he was recounting someone else’s memories and Jesse froze as well, not daring to breathe as Gabriel’s hand came to lightly rest on Jack’s wrist. The former strike commander collected himself, eyes refocusing. His tail curled around Jesse’s leg like a living cloud, and he gave a wan smile. “It was something to see.”

Gabriel slid past Jack into bathroom as well, the little room far too small to fit three large men comfortably, and Jesse could feel that unwavering cat stare on his neck. “Jack. Ah ain't no super solider cat guy like you two, but ain't no one gonna hurt either of you again if ah can help it.” He said quickly , squeezing his eyes shut as Jack smoothed the shaving cream on his jaw. “Lady fate put me back with the two’a you an’ I ain't gonna let that go without a fight.”

It felt so weirdly vulnerable to be saying things like that, half dressed while a killing machine with a razor scraped his face. Jack's silken tail twitched along one leg and against the other was the thick, heavy thump of Gabriel’s. Their heat was almost unbearable next to him, and he was sure one of them was purring.  
More than once, during his tenure with Overwatch, Jesse had tried to imagine what Jack and Gabriel had been like as normal humans, and he’d failed every time. The faintly feral edge they both had, as well contained as they’d been back in the day, had been flawless.

It was easier to believe the US government had plucked them out of some alternate dimension or cooked them up in a witches’ cauldron. And he’d rubbed one out for every one of those thought experiments, trying to imagine what those coarse tongues and alien cocks would have felt like on his own.

When he’d lost his arm, they’d taken turns as their schedules allowed, low, rumbling purrs to soothe him, and in his delirium from the sepsis that had taken hold before they’d rescued him, he was sure he’d imagined them cleaning him, trying to heal him in the only way their inhuman instincts would allow. Despite the circumstances, the thought went straight to his groin.

(Jesse McCree, you are a fucking furry.) He thought, shifting the towel onto his lap while Jack finished up.

If either of them noticed the very insistent erection prodding against it through his shorts, neither deigned to mention it, and he was immensely grateful. Until Gabriel’s tongue scraped against his jaw and he strangled a moan in his throat.

“You had a nick.” Gabriel said in exactly that tone Jesse had come to associate with his former boss lying through his razor-sharp teeth.

Jack reached over and slugged him, and Jesse clutched the towel a little tighter. “Ah would like to reiterate here that I am almost forty fuckin’ years old.” He wheezed out, and then stood up, jostling everyone in the tiny bathroom. “An’ if this is some weird-ass old cat dude matin’ ritual thing, then I say bring it on because I’m apparently a goddamn furry an’ you two assholes been makin’ mah life a fuckin’ torment since ah was just a young buck.”

There was a beat of startled silence, then Gabriel started to laugh. Not a dry chortle like he’d allow back in the day, but a full on, straight from the belly laugh. Jesse glanced over to Jack who just smiled and shook his head. “We’ve just been so happy you’re back with us.” He said gently, while Gabriel still roared with laughter. “We didn’t want to drive you away.”

Jesse didn’t let Jack finish the sentence, metal hand fisting in that silver-blonde hair as he kissed him. The rasp of Jack’s near-permanent stubble was startling against his own freshly shaven jaw, and there was a rumble in the former commander’s chest. Behind him, Gabriel had stopped laughing, and for a brief, terrifying second, Jesse was sure Gabe was going to grab him and eviscerate him for smooching his mate or something.

But Gabriel’s teeth were on the back of Jesse’s neck, biting down ever so lightly as his claws scraped down Jesse’s belly and Jack was kissing him back- Velcro tongue almost painful against his own. “We’ll stop, if you want.” Gabriel rumbled against his back, and Jesse was acutely aware of the man’s own stiffened shaft against his rear. “Jack’s right, we just didn’t…”

“God damn, son. When the hell’d you two get so right talkative?” Jesse scoffed as Jack gently butted against his chin to tip his head back. There were so many ways Jesse could die at this moment, he thought as Jack lapped at his carotid. But the safest place he’d ever been in his life was in between two giant, murderous cat men.

Gabriel laughed again, and Jesse ground back against him, his free hand sliding down Jack’s belly to find his cock. It felt strange- bumps and barbs and the shape of it was so foreign to his touch. The SEP had clearly had a number of very detail-oriented perverts in it’s midst, he thought, moaning softly as Jack worked Jesse’s own cock free, and guided his hand to stroke them together. ‘Jesus fuckin’ Christ, boys.” He whined.

Gabriel’s chuckle was a huff of warm breath on his neck, the weird texture of the shaft between his cheeks sending a thrill up Jesse’s spine as they worked his shorts down. “Doing ok, cowboy?”

Jesse tipped his head back onto Gabriel’s shoulder in response, trying to find his mouth to kiss him while they ground together. When Jack pulled away, the sudden shock of relative cold gave Jesse a start, Gabriel holding him fast as Jack dropped to his knees.

“Oh, si.. Jack, you don’t..” Jesse croaked out, trying to wiggle back further, irrationally desperate for Gabriel to be *in* him, and not just teasing him. The bastard’s beautiful velvet tail was stroking his inner thigh, sending every nerve into overdrive.

“Settle down, Jesse.” Gabriel purred in his ear. “It’s ok.”

“Ah will not settle down, you asshole.” Jesse cursed softly as Jack’s mouth closed over his cock and that rough tongue scraped along the thick vein that ran along the bottom. Jesse’s fingers stroked Jack’s trembling, cloud-soft ears. “It feels too good.”

He tried not to buck against Jack’s mouth, but he felt the first coiling surge of the orgasm build and he lifted onto his toes, arching back against Gabe, reflexively grabbing at Jack’s hair as he came, cursing. A few moments later there was a hot spatter between his burning cheeks and Jesse wanted to come all over again.

He could taste himself on Jack’s lips as the other man was kissing him again, luxurious tail stroking his leg. He guided Jesse’s hand down the small of his back, along the delicate trail of fur that sprouted up right before the tail grew out of his spine, and Jesse gave it a playful little tug before reaching back to tease Jack’s rear.

Gabriel reached between them, stroking Jack against Jesse’s aching, overstimulated shaft, and Jack whimpered into Jesse’s mouth, the predator reduced for a moment to a trembling slab of need.

He bit down on Jesse’s lower lip as he came, hot and wet against Jesse’s belly and he didn’t even notice the blood on his chin at first. “Jesus H. Christ.” Jesse groaned as he looked at the little smear of red on Jack’s stubble-gilded chin.

“McCree. Jesse.” Gabriel rumbled behind him and Jesse reached back for his hand with one of his own, clutching Jack with the other.

“Ah meant it. Ain’t never gonna let anything happen ta either one of you ever again.” Jesse panted, feeling his pulse finally slowing as they snuggled him. “But next time, can we do this in a bed or somethin?”

He could only grin as Gabriel’s tail smacked him.


End file.
